icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1983–84 QMJHL season
The 1983–84 QMJHL season was the 15th season in the history of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League. Eleven teams played 70 games each in the regular season. Mario Lemieux of the Laval Voisins scores 133 goals, and has 149 assists, setting the all-time Canadian Hockey League record of 282 points, and 133 goals in a regular season. His total of 149 assists ranks second only to Pierre Larouche's total of 157 from the 1973–74 QMJHL season. Lemieux also won four QMHL trophies at the season's end, as well as the CHL Player of the Year award. The Laval Voisins repeated as first overall in the regular season, winning the Jean Rougeau Trophy, and won their first President's Cup, defeating the Longueuil Chevaliers in the finals. Final standings Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; Pts = Points; GF = Goals for; GA = Goals against *complete list of standings. Scoring leaders Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in Minutes Playoffs Mario Lemieux was the leading scorer of the playoffs with 52 points (29 goals, 23 assists). ;Quarterfinals * Laval Voisins defeated Granby Bisons 4 games to 0. * Verdun Juniors defeated Saint-Jean Castors 4 games to 0. * Drummondville Voltigeurs defeated Shawinigan Cataractes 4 games to 2. * Longueuil Chevaliers defeated Québec Remparts 4 games to 1. ;Semifinals * Laval Voisins defeated Drummondville Voltigeurs 4 games to 0. * Longueuil Chevaliers defeated Verdun Juniors 4 games to 2. ;Finals * Laval Voisins defeated Longueuil Chevaliers 4 games to 2. All-star teams ;First team * Goalkeeper - Alain Raymond, Trois-Rivières Draveurs * Left defence - Steven Finn, Laval Voisins * Right defence - Billy Campbell, Verdun Juniors * Left winger - Claude Gosselin, Québec Remparts * Centreman - Mario Lemieux, Laval Voisins * Right winger - Jacques Goyette, Laval Voisins * Coach - Pierre Creamer, Verdun Juniors ;Second team * Goalkeeper - Luc Guenette, Québec Remparts * Left defence - Jerome Carrier, Verdun Juniors * Right defence - Sylvain Côté, Québec Remparts * Left winger - Yves Courteau, Laval Voisins * Centreman - Claude Lebebvre, Québec Remparts * Right winger - Claude Lemieux, Verdun Juniors * Coach - Jean Begin, Laval Voisins List of First/Second/Rookie team all-stars Trophies and awards ;Team *President's Cup - Playoff Champions, Laval Voisins *Jean Rougeau Trophy - Regular Season Champions, Laval Voisins *Robert Lebel Trophy - Team with best GAA, Shawinigan Cataractes ;Player *Michel Brière Memorial Trophy - Most Valuable Player, Mario Lemieux, Laval Voisins *Jean Béliveau Trophy - Top Scorer, Mario Lemieux, Laval Voisins *Guy Lafleur Trophy - Playoff MVP, Mario Lemieux, Laval Voisins *Jacques Plante Memorial Trophy - Best GAA, Tony Haladuick, Laval Voisins *Emile Bouchard Trophy - Defenceman of the Year, Billy Campbell, Verdun Juniors *Mike Bossy Trophy - Best Pro Prospect, Mario Lemieux, Laval Voisins *Michel Bergeron Trophy - Offensive Rookie of the Year, Stephane Richer, Granby Bisons *Raymond Lagacé Trophy - Defensive Rookie of the Year, James Gasseau, Drummondville Voltigeurs *Frank J. Selke Memorial Trophy - Most sportsmanlike player, Jerome Carrier, Verdun Juniors *Marcel Robert Trophy - Best Scholastic Player, Gilbert Paiement, Chicoutimi Saguenéens See also *1984 Memorial Cup *1984 NHL Entry Draft *1983–84 OHL season *1983–84 WHL season References * Official QMJHL Website * www.hockeydb.com/ QMJHL Category:Quebec Major Junior Hockey League seasons